


yeah

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:39:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: a v important train of thought:he looks like a fancy vampireis he gonna suck ur blood or ur dickit is a mysteryit's probly bothHe can smell Taemin’s blood, thrumming through his veins, hot and fresh and full of dopamine and lust.tumblr





	yeah

Jonghyun doesn’t pull off of Taemin’s dick until the fingers in his hair unclench and start twisting lazily instead. That’s when he draws back with a smug little grin. Taemin was pulling harder than usual that time. He’s careful, always careful to not let his fangs scrape along Taemin’s skin. His favorite human only likes to be bitten in one place. He sucks hard on the head of Taemin’s cock before he lets it slip out, just for the little jerk it gets him, the little hiss and quick press of Taemin’s nails into his scalp. He loves that. **  
**

When he looks quickly up at Taemin as he tucks him back into his sweats, he chuckles softly. His eyes aren’t even open. He’s just got his sleepy little smile on, fingers still playing with the strands of Jonghyun’s blonde hair. _“I’m not even that tired”_ Jonghyun’s ass. He’s exhausted. Jonghyun _told_ him to sleep in more that afternoon before he went off to be Mr. Night Guard at the mall, but did he listen? No. Never. Jonghyun licks his lips, collects salty spit and precome on his tongue and pulls it into his mouth. Then he shudders.

Semen doesn’t fuel his life force the way blood does (he’s pretty sure that scientifically it doesn’t actually fuel his life force at all), but it sure feels like it does. It’s essentially the same concept–thick, delicious, given to him so freely, so satisfying as it slides down his throat. But still–science does have something right, because no matter how good he feels after bringing Taemin to orgasm, one glance at the sweaty vein sticking out in his neck makes Jonghyun immediately crave more. And this time, it’s a _need_ , not a want.

He pushes himself up the bed to sit in Taemin’s lap, grip his open pajama shirt and mouth against his neck, just pressing open-mouthed kisses to his skin. He can smell Taemin’s blood, thrumming through his veins, hot and fresh and full of dopamine and lust. It’s torture for him to just sit here and wait for Taemin to lift his lazy hand and press his head closer, but he holds himself back by twisting wrinkles into Taemin’s shirt. Never without permission.

When he feels Taemin’s soft hand touch gently on the back of his head, Jonghyun doesn’t even have enough time to think about feeling blessed before his fangs are piercing the skin of Taemin’s neck. He’s rushed and heavy at first, eager for the first drop of blood, but once it touches his tongue, he relaxes, craving immediately sated. He doesn’t bite too deep, just enough for a slow trickle. Sucking Taemin’s cock has made him lazy and content, half full already, so he doesn’t feel like he needs too much. Just a little something-something to get him through the next week or two. He takes his time, slipping his hand over Taemin’s stomach as he sighs against his neck, savoring the taste.

Taemin hums quietly as Jonghyun drinks. It’s a little noise that tells Jonghyun that he’s going to say something once he remembers how to make words happen again. He lets Taemin take his time, pulls back and laps at the little holes in his neck for a second before latching back on to suck. Taemin’s other hand wraps almost around his side and the hand in his hair kind of paps him twice with another sleepy hum.

“Orgasm and then blood loss,” he murmurs. “Nice… nighty night.”

When Jonghyun pulls back to look at him, incredulous, he’s already passed out, a content little smile on his lips. A laugh breezes through Jonghyun’s lips as he runs his fingers through his hair. This hasn’t happened in months. Taemin must have been even more tired than he thought. He shakes his head fondly, smiling to himself as he leans forward again to lick Taemin’s wounds clean. He’s not exactly full, but he’s not going to keep drinking from Taemin while he’s asleep. That’s just fucked up.

Taemin is still kind of bleeding when Jonghyun pulls back again, but he can tell that it’ll stop in a minute or two. For now, he pulls a few tissues from the bedside table, folds them up, and presses them against Taemin’s neck instead. Then he kind of tilts Taemin’s head to the side so the pressure will stay there without him having to hold it. Wiggling off of Taemin’s lap and then off of the bed, he finds the blankets and tugs them up to Taemin’s chest like he likes. He leaves for the bathroom after that, gets a glass of water and an advil for Taemin to take in the morning because he’s sure to have a headache if he passed out like this. He also shakes out a pair of Taemin’s regular iron pills to help replace what blood Jonghyun takes from him. When he comes back and peeks under the tissues, he smiles to find that there are only two little smudges of blood and no more when he dabs against the little scabs again. Perfect.

A quick glance at the clock tells him that it’s almost six in the morning, half an hour after Taemin got home. He hums to himself. He wanted to try making some lemon bars today because he saw Taemin watching a recipe video for them last week. _Maybe_ he’ll have time to nip out in the garden…? He slips over to one of the bedroom windows, lifting the corner of the blackout curtain cautiously and peeping outside.

“Fuck,” he hisses, as he sees the first glows of the sunrise in the distance. So close. He knew he should’ve left hanging with Jinki at the park earlier than he did. Then he would’ve had time to get some lemons before Taemin came home. At least it’s kind of pretty.

He still sighs as he backs up into the center of the room. He was all excited for how excited Taemin would have been. Oh, well. He can make some oatmeal cookies instead. Taemin always likes those. That won’t be for a while, though, he thinks, looking back at Taemin snoozing on the bed. He smiles to himself, heading over there to tug Taemin down into more of a lie than a slouch. His posture is fucked up enough as it is. He could wiggle in there with Taemin and spend a few hours all snuggly and comfy, but he doesn’t want to bother Taemin with his cold skin and the blood pumping through him is making him restless, energetic. He sneaks out of the bedroom quietly. He’ll find something to do until Taemin wakes up that afternoon.

Nine hours later, Taemin finds him adding to his totally awesome house of cards in the living room with Sailor Moon playing on the laptop on the floor next to him. Jonghyun looks up at Taemin’s sleepy, groggy footsteps, and smiles when Taemin just looks at him with a mixture of exasperation and fondness.

“Good afternoon, sunshine,” he says, and Taemin laughs softly as he turns around.

“You’re cheating,” he mumbles. Jonghyun only hears him because of his enhanced hearing. “You only got it that big because you don’t have to breathe.” He wanders into the kitchen and Jonghyun scoffs after him. Not true. Even if he doesn’t have to worry about his breathing fucking him up, this is still a precise art and he won’t have his skill be downplayed. He has like, seven layers here. “Are these oatmeal?” Taemin calls next, and Jonghyun stops with his hand halfway towards a new card.

“Hey,” he frowns, standing up. He’s in the kitchen in less than a second, whispering a soft “nyoom” to himself as he uses his vampire speed to get him there quickly. Taemin is just reaching for a cookie when Jonghyun slaps his hand away. “No,” he says firmly. He shoos Taemin away even as he holds his own hand to his chest and turns big, pouty eyes to him. “What kind of breakfast is that?” he chides. Taemin leans heavily on him and pouts against his neck.

“An afternoon snack?” he tries. Jonghyun rolls his eyes.

“That’s not how it works,” he grumbles. He pushes Taemin off of him, and then into his seat at the table. “Here,” he says, opening the oven and pulling out one of the banana nut muffins he made earlier and kept in there to stay warm. “Nutrition. For your flimsy little human body.”

_“You’re_ flimsy,” Taemin mumbles, but he takes the muffin anyway with a soft smile. Jonghyun sits across from him at the table with his own pleasant little hum. He props his chin up in his hands and kicks his feet lightly, pleased to see Taemin enjoying his cooking.

“Did you take your pills?” he asks, watching as Taemin pokes a crumb that fell onto his napkin and licks it off of his finger.

“Mmhmm,” Taemin hums. “Thanks for putting them out.” Jonghyun beams. He loves being helpful and shit. It fuels his soul almost as much as blood fuels his body. Taemin doesn’t mention it out loud often, but Jonghyun can always tell from his little mumbles of thanks, his little smiles. Jonghyun is kind of glad Taemin isn’t as talkative about his admiration as he could be, to be honest. Taemin has this way of murmuring quiet little compliments with genuine sincerity in his eyes that always–”I’m lucky. And glad that you exist in my life,” Taemin murmurs. He looks up to meet Jonghyun’s eyes with such a look of surety that Jonghyun loses track of his own thoughts for a moment.

He’s thankful that he doesn’t have any blood in his actual veins to blush with, because if he did, the way Taemin’s lips twitch up at the corners would have him brighter than a fucking tomato.


End file.
